


Worries

by capricious_Bastard



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: M/M, Post-Apocalypse, TSVD 2019, Tsukino Secret Valentine's Day 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 12:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricious_Bastard/pseuds/capricious_Bastard
Summary: "Safe" Ryouta whispers, "That's all that matters."





	Worries

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Pipe-san. I'm capricious_Bastard, call me cB or Capbas, if you want. I'm your secret Valentine.
> 
> I was planning to write a winter-related KenRyou but I thought what if they're thrown into a post-apocalyptic setting instead. If they seem a bit out of character, I also apologize for that since I had to glimpse over my character studies just to make it for the deadline for this.
> 
> I hope you like it.

The sun shone brightly, shining through the tiny gaps between closed curtains; the room was cold yet comfortable, the bed was soft and soothing, he didn’t want to get up and wake up, but once he was awake, he would always get up and start his day without haste.

He stretched his back first, his feet touching the cool wooden floor before putting his boots on, tying the laces as tightly as he can, his feet snug inside his footwear. He didn’t hesitate to stand, suppressing a yawn as he moved through the dark room towards the door.

His footsteps echoed as he walked down the hollow wooden steps, being greeted by a blue haired male whose smile immediately grew wider when they saw each other.

“Mornin’, Ryou.” He smiled, his hands holding onto a wooden spoon.

“Good morning, Ken.” Ryouta greeted back, albeit tiredly.

“You seem a lot tired than usual, how was your mission last night?”

Ryou pushed a lock of his hair behind his ear as he stepped up to the stove to see what exactly his companion is cooking. “One of them almost got away. I got them, don’t worry.”

Ken chuckled, “As expected of Ryou, huh. You never let anything get past you.” A pause, “Aren’t you overworking yourself lately?”

Ryouta glances to the other man, taking the wooden spoon from his hand to get a taste of what’s bubbling in the pot he’s staring at. Ken doesn’t say anything, instead, he steps to the side to give Ryou more space as he watched him lean down, dip the spoon to the stew he’s cooking for a taste, a hand tucking his long hair back so that it wouldn’t fall and cover his peripheral vision.

“Is there cheese in this?” Ryou questions, glancing up at him. He avoided the question, as expected, Ken thought.

“Yup. I managed to get some. It’s rare but I thought why not, right-?”

“Hm” Ryou hummed out, a rare small smile on his lips, “It tastes good.”

Ken laughs, “I’m glad that Ryou likes it, then.”

Ryouta hands him back the spoon then walks away, heading back towards the stairs, his foot falls echoing in the quiet. Ken watches him silently until the other man's figure isn’t seen anymore, although he does hear Ryou’s footsteps through the wooden flooring walking around above him.

He inwardly huffs out. Ryou keeps avoiding the topic, it seems, and he understands why, but at times like these, he wishes that Ryou would depend on him more. Not only that, but he didn’t get the chance to tell the other man about his job for later tonight and he knows that when he tells Ryou later, he might just glare at him and probably wouldn’t talk to him for next days, weeks. And that's if Ryou will just be pissed at him.

Ken sighs but a smile tugs at his lips even though its small. It’s going to be fine, he thought.

When the sky turned dark and the hustle and bustle during the day died down into hushed noises that’s still full of mixed chatter and a cacophony of different voices. He quietly moved, walking as quietly as he can as he prepares for his leave.

Ryou’s upstairs, reading, and he’s down here pulling on his boots and tying the laces as tight as he can. He hasn’t told Ryouta anything though, and as much as he’ll be dead when he gets back, he doesn’t want to see that look of mixed worry and anger and desperateness for him to stay as safe as he can on Ryouta’s face.

He knows it's wrong to not tell Ryouta anything, but... He can't seem to say it, the words stuck at his throat every time he tries to say something. It was especially awkward during dinner moments ago, he kept staring at Ryou, sitting across from him, with his mouth ready to move. Ryouta even returned that stare back at him with a raised eyebrow and an aura that says "If you want to say something, then spit it out". Ken didn't manage to do that, though.

He guessed that he could just go through with his mission as fast as possible so Ryou wouldn't kill him as much when he gets back. And so he opens the door, glancing back before he leaves.

The sound of the door clicking shut echoes in the silence of it all, Ryouta's ears perk up as he stands and slides his bare feet against the wooden floor, taking a peek down the stairs to see if the other man really left, and he only needs to take one look around to determine that he's all alone. A thump of worry pounds in his chest for a fraction of a moment before a scowl decorates his face as he runs back to the small study they have to put his shoes on, grabbing his gun holsters along with his hunting knife on his way out the window of the two storey home. Running after Kensuke in the cover of the night.

A sigh leaves his system, adjusting the hold he has on his sniper rifle, looking through the scope attached at the top. Ken puffs out his cheek, trailing his finger over the trigger as if he's caressing it, spotting the shadows moving against the candle light through the windows. He tilts his head away from the scope, squinting his eyes against the faint moonlight, catching a glimpse of something moving incredibly fast just below the building that he's on.

His heart starts pounding against his chest as he closes one eye and looks through the scope once again, zooming in to see what's happening. Glimmering blonde hair moving through the darkness of the night. A gust of cold wind blows over him, the hair on his arms and nape standing as a pair of gleaming pink eyes stares back at him through his scope.

Kensuke jolts in attention, immediately he carefully moves the rifle to his target, his finger just a pull away from firing. He breathes in, trying to think rationally if he really saw who he thought he saw or if his suddenly overactive imagination is playing tricks on him, which he hopes to be the case.

He locks in on his target, moving ever closer toward the open window and steadies his finger, trying to calm his beating heart from the ever growing fear boiling in the bottom of his stomach because he still isn't sure if he really saw who he thought he saw, so he figured that he should get this over with it.

He breathes in and presses his finger on the trigger, watching his target suddenly fall out of the window with blood all over their torso. He gulps, moves away from the scope before peering in again—

"Ken."

He turns around, his back lying on the cold cement of the building. "Ryou" he chuckles out nervously, "H-hey-" Internally wondering how Ryouta managed to move so fast, especially since he's on the rooftop of an abandoned building.

Ryouta says nothing, just stares down at Kensuke's figure lying on the floor.

A moment of a pause stretches out between them. Ken blinks, and Ryouta keeps his gaze steady on the dark haired male. "Um..." Ken looks through the scope quickly, spotting nothing moving except the flickering candle light, he immediately turns back to look up at the fair-headed man, blinking through his shock. "Did you-? I mean..." He moved his gaze around, mumbling "Wait, what am I trying to say here..?"

"It was faster than taking them down one by one. Besides," Ryou placed a hand to his hip, "Doing this saves you your bullets."

"Thanks." He replies and Ryouta turns around, the heels of his boots clicking against the concrete.

"Go home once you're done." He says over his shoulder.

Ryouta was about to walk away when he felt Ken's hand around his.

"I'm sorry. For not telling you." Ryouta stays quiet, as Ken quickly lets go, grabs his equipment then takes his hand once again. "I wanted to tell you, but I knew you'd be mad at me."

"And not telling me was the conclusion you came to? I understand you barely get any requests and when you do, it's about killing big groups but you could have told me."

"I know. I know." Ken repeats, moving closer to the shorter male, "This is a big job, I didn't want to worry you."

Ryouta hits him in the chest, however there's barely any force in it, Ken comments internally.

"Not telling me..." He whispers, "worries me even more." Ryouta breathes in, closing his eyes, "I don't want to lose you too." The words leaves his lips lower than a whisper does, yet Ken could hear every single word of what the other said.

"How many more?" Ryouta asks after a minute and Kensuke hums out loudly, feigning his 'deep thinking' with a light, short chuckle after the hum.

"Two more groups, and, if I finish faster, we can finally leave this place."

The shorter of the two pulled away, crossing his arms, "As if there's a better place than here."

Kensuke shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know." He grins, big and bright and optimistic, "Anywhere's better than here, right?"

Ryouta chuckles, glancing away for a fraction of a second, "No more useless and childish quarrels to hear every single day."

"No more dead bodies suddenly appearing on the streets."

"No more rude merchants."

Kensuke laughs, his cheeks slightly flushed, his eyes bright with joy, "Yup!"

Ryouta smiles a small smile as if it isn't there. But Ken could see it, the excitement in his Ryou's eyes at the idea of finally leaving this 'community'; of leaving this dirty, loud, rough place that greatly contrasts against his beautiful Ryou.

"We can find a better community. Some place-" Ken hums, "-that suits Ryou's tastes? Hm?"

"As long as the streets are clean." Ryouta comments as Ken pulls him closer. He closes his eyes, a breathe leaving him. "I made you worry. I'm really sorry."

Ryouta's gaze turns, ever so slightly, softer, gentle compared to his usual sharp and judging glare. Warm fingertips ghosts cover the other's skin, Ryou's lithe fingers moving across Ken's cheek, their foreheads resting against each other's.

"Safe" Ryouta whispers, "That's all that matters."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry that it had to end like this. *Bows*
> 
> I'm cramming to write something else because, coincidentally, the deadline of one of my subject's project is today too. Don't worry, as soon as I'm finished with passing my project, I'll come back to this and edit it to be even better.


End file.
